Echange
by Love chocolat
Summary: [cross over avec angel sanctuary]Une malencontreuse expérience envoie Edward dans le monde des anges et des démons, et Mikaël dans le monde d'Edward... Catastrophe, même si les deux ont le même sale caractère.
1. Echange

Titre : Echange

Auteure : Love chocolat

Personnages principaux : Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, l'Ange Raphaël, l'Ange Mikaël, Lucifer.

Couples ♥ : EdwardRoy, AlphonseWinry, MikaëlRaphaël, peut-être MikaëlLucifer, mais ça c'est pas sûr...

Disclaimer : Non, les personnages de FMA sont pas à moi... Ceux de AS non plus... Ouiiiiiin... J'veux un Ed, un Raphaël, et un Lucifer pour mon anniversaire... ♥

Résumé : une malencontreuse expérience envoie Edward dans le monde des anges et des démons, et Mikaël dans le monde d'Edward... Catastrophe, même si les deux ont le même sale caractère.

Remarques : ... J'ai jamais fini une fanfic fma... Ce sera peut-être la première ... Ca faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas écrites en tout cas... Donc, pas besoin de connaître AS, j'essaierai d'expliquer un maximum ce qu'il y a à expliquer... Pour les personnages inconnus, je ferais une description et un lien vous permettra d'aller voir sa tronche... Voilou...

_**Premier contact en terre inconnue**_

**Présentation :**

_Edward Elric, 19 ans, alchimiste de son état. Blond aux yeux ambrés, son seul but à ce jour est de revoir un jour son pays natal avec son frère Alphonse, 18 ans, qui est coincé sous l'apparence d'un adolescent de 14 ans. A noter également qu'il semble plus mature que son aîné. Et, au plus grand bonheur d'Edward, il semble que son frère n'ait pas encore rattrapé sa petite taille._

_Archange protecteur du feu, Maître des puissances, ange de la guerre, ange millénaire, Mikaël, lui, est un rouquin qui a l'apparence d'un adolescent de 16-17 ans. Il porte un tatouage en forme de dragon sur le visage, qui descend jusque sur son torse. Une boucle d'oreille en frome de croix catholique pend à son oreille gauche. Etonnemment petit, il ne supporte pas deux choses : qu'on lui fasse remarquer sa taille, ou qu'on lui parle de son 'grand frère', qu'il n'a de cesse de vouloir tuer. Son meilleur ami est Raphaël, archange protecteur de l'air, Grand Guérisseur, Maître des Vertus. Il est pratiquement l'opposé du rouquin, de physique comme de caractère. Blond aux yeux bleus, assez grand, séducteur de ces dames, ce Raphaël a presque tout pour plaire ; si vous le voyez un jour complètement habillé, c'est soit qu'il est en service, soit qu'il est malade.  
_

_Seigneur des Enfers, Lucifer est le frère jumeau de Mikaël. Souvent considéré comme son 'grand frère', il est également son pire ennemi, et l'ange du feu n'a de cesse que de vouloir l'exterminer. Grand, de larges épaules, il porte des cheveux noirs mi-longs, et possède deux prunelles argentés en guise d'yeux. Un tatouage existe sur son oeil gauche, ressemblant plus ou moins à une marque tribale. Il porte la marque des anges déchus sur le côté gauche de son torse, et n'est pas homme qu'il fait bon de rencontrer dans une ruelle sombre._

(je voulais mettre des liens pour les personnages que vous ne connaisez peut-être pas, mais le site n'accepte pas tous les caractères... Donc si vous voulez savoir à quoi ils ressemblent, tapez leurs noms suivi de 'angel sanctuary' dans deviant art, vous devriez trouver des images du manga...)

**Munich, 1925**

"Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne !"

"J'la sens pas trop ta nouvelle expérience, Nii-san."

"Mais si, mais si, tous mes calculs sont parfaitements exacts !!! ... On va rentrer chez nous, Al !"

**Un jour, en Bériah**

"Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne !"

"J'la sens pas franchement ta dernière idée, Mikanou."

"Mais si, mais si, j'me suis planté nulle part, c'est sûr !!! ... J'vais lui faire la peau à c'connard, tu vas voir !"

C'est ainsi que tout a commencé. Edward Elric et son frère Alphonse tentaient une énième expérience pour retourner à Amestris, l'archange Mikaël avait inventé un nouveau procédé pour se rendre en Enfers, afin de pouvoir assassiné son frère aîné, Lucifer, en toute discrétion. En d'autres termes, tout était normal. Alphonse n'était pas très rassuré par la nouvelle idée de son frère, l'archange Raphaël n'était pas très emballé par celle de son ami. Encore une fois, tout allait bien.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était qu'ils actionnent les cercles tracés en même temps. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva... Des éclairs, bleus pour Edward, rouges pour Mikaël, jaillirent de toutes parts et, très vite, ce fut le noir pour les quatre hommes.

**- Noir -**

_J'me sens tout bizarre... C'était quoi cette porte??... Jamais vue avant, même pas dans un bouquin... Bon, c'est vrai que des bouquins, j'en ai pas ouvert des tas dans ma vie, mais bon... Jamais entendu parler d'un tel machin auparavant... Enfin... On s'en fout. J'ai encore les yeux fermés, je dois me concentrer sur les bruits alentours. _

_Pas de bruit... C'est pas normal... J'me suis quand même pas gourré !! Nan, attends, pour une fois que j'étudie un sujet à fond... Allez on ouvre les yeux, on est courageux, j'suis le Grand Puissance bordel de dieu, et j'vais pas me laisser impressionner par un petit silence de rien du tout !_

"Mamie !! ... Il a ouvert les yeux !"

En entendant le cri strident, Mikaël regretta bien vite d'avoir ouvert ses paupières. Mais, très vite, il les referma. Ca en faisait de la lumière, tout ça, et il n'aimait pas être agressé par de la lumière dès le matin... STOP ! Stop... De la lumière?... Il était pas censé être en Enfers? Depuis quand y'avait autant de lumière au plus profond des entrailles de la terre?

**"C'est quoi qu'ce ciiiiiiiiiiiirque !!!!!!"**

Winry se boucha très vite les oreilles en entendant son patient du jour hurler de toute la force de ses poumons. C'était qui çui-là? On le recueillait et il vous remerciait en hurlant autant qu'il le pouvait? Merci la gratitude... Immédiatement, elle sortit sa clé de douze, prête à frapper le nouveau venu comme elle aurait frappé Edward. Cependant, sa grand-mère l'interrompit.

"Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter ses invités, Winry. Alphonse, ton compagnon s'est réveillé."

Mikaël entendit des bruits de pas précipités et se releva dans le lit. On lui avait ôté son tee-shirt, mais il portait toujours son pantalon de cuir noir. Ses chaussures à semelles compensées étaient au pied du lit, et sa boucle d'oreille était à sa place. Il ne manquait qu'une chose...

"Ah, vous êtes réveillé !" Alphonse venait de débouler dans la pièce à une vitesse faramineuse. "J'vais vous paraître impoli, mais vous êtes qui? Z'avez pas vu mon frère dans le passage de la porte?"

"Mon sabre."murmura Mikaël.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

"Où est mon sabre?"

"Oh..." Winry prit la parole. "On l'a mit en bas, on voyait bien que ce truc emballé avait la forme d'une épée, mais on n'a pas voulu vérifier."

"Au risque de paraître impoli..." Alphonse fut coupé dans son élan. Mikaël était sorti de sous les draps et s'était relevé. A la plus grande surprise générale, sa taille était à s'y méprendre la même que celle du grand frère d'Alphonse.

"Ecoute gamin. J'sais pas qui est ton frangin, j'sais juste que j'me suis planté queq'part dans ma manip' et qu'maintenant chuis là où j'devrais pas être. Vous pourriez pas m'dire où chuis, pour commencer?"

"Vous êtes à Resembool..."Commença Winry.

"Winry, s'il a passé la Porte, il est probablement d'un autre monde. Ca lui dira rien." S'adressant à Mikaël :"Vous venez d'où? Parce qu'ici vous êtes à Amestris, l'un des plus grands pays du continent..."

"Pays? Continent?... J'suis quand même pas en Asshiah !"

"En a-quoi?"

Mikaël regarda ce qu'il avait fini par identifier comme des humains avec l'intérêt tout particulier que porte une vieille femme à ses chaussures ; c'est à dire aucun. C'était quoi ce cirque?

"Je sais pas ce que veut dire 'achia', mais ici vous êtes dans un autre monde. Disons que la porte que vous avez traversé est un portail entre les différents monde parallèles. Mon frère et moi avions attéri dans l'un de ces mondes contre notre gré, et désespérions de retourner ici, sur notre terre natale. Donc, à la suite de diverses expériences, mon aîné a mis en place un système qui lui parut des plus fiables, concentrant à la fois chimie et physique, deux spécialités du monde dans lequel nous vivions. Nous créâmes ainsi un substitut d'énergie alchimique nous permettant de..."

Mikaël avait décroché depuis longtemps. Jamais il n'avait supporté les longs discours. Et il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'il n'explose suite à un discours particulièrement long et ennuyeux comme l'était celui d'Alphonse.

"Ainsi, l'énergie transmise par le principe d'échange équivalent, bla bla bla, avons franchi la porte en même temps et bla bla bla, en dépit de notre volonté nous avons bla bla bla..."

A présent, le rouquin observait le jeune homme d'un air vitreux, la chaleur de la pièce commençait à monter peu à peu.

"... Ainsi je vous demande si vous n'auriez pas une idée d'où pourrait se trouver mon grand frère, bla bla bla..."

------------------------------------------------------------

**- Noir - **

_Brr, fait tout noir ici... Chuis où? Hé, mais chuis tout seul ! Pétards, c'est quoi encore que cette embrouille?? J'crois que là, j'me suis sérieusement planté dans mes calculs... Pourtant, tout était parfait... Je comprends pas... Et où est Alphonse?_

"Je vous assure Monseigneur, il est arrivé ici par des procédés angéliques, seulement, il ne dégage pas une once de force astrale..."

Des bruits de pas, fermes et rapides, avançaient dans sa direction. C'est à cet instant qu'Edward s'aperçut qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule bien archaïque, mais dont il ne pouvait pas s'échapper pour le moment. Soudain, la faible lueur d'une bougie parvint jusqu'à lui, et il put distinguer deux visage de l'autre côté des barreaux de sa cage. L'un avait des traits à la fois féminins et masculins, impossible de savoir s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Roux(sse?), les cheveux bouclés, ni vraiment courts, ni longs, il (elle?) avait un maquillage assez étrange, le faisant ressembler à un bouffon. L'autre homme le fit beaucoup moins rire. Grand, le cheveu noir, le regard clair, il l'observait avec un expression froide et impassible comme Edward n'en avait jamais vues. Il avait des traits fins et était d'une beauté certaine, mais en même temps, il dégageait une telle antipathie...

"Sous la force du feu, m'as-tu dit, Bélial?"

"Oui, Monseigneur. Il est vraisemblablement un de ses soldats envoyés par Mikaël."

Monseigneur? Bélial? Mikaël?... Mais où est-ce qu'il avait attéri, pauvre de lui?

"Mikaël n'enverrait pas un simple humain ici. Ce serait signer sa perte. Il n'ose même pas venir lui-même, alors un gamin dans ce genre..."

Décidément, Edward ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qui était dit. N'avait-il pas parlé de procédés angéliques tout à l'heure, l'aut'clown?... Ben voyons, des anges maintenant... L'alchimiste n'y croyait absolument pas, il était profondément athée, alors lui demander de croire aux anges et aux démons, c'était lui demander de croire en Dieu, c'était lui demander l'impossible.

"... Il est un détail qui m'a interpelée, ô mon Roi."

"Et bien, Bélial, qu'attends-tu pour me le dire?"

La voix de l'homme était suave et grave, mais son ton était froid et sans appel. On povuait presque y lire un peu d'agacement.

"Deux de ses membres sont des membres artificiels. Seulement, ils ne sont d'aucune technologie connue à ce jour. Les anges n'utilisent pas de méthodes aussi rudimentaire, et en Asshiah, il ne savent pas remplacer des membres. On n'a donc absolument aucune idée d'où il sort."

"Vous avez pensé à lui demander, avant toute chose?"

Il y eut un silence gêné. Bélial se confondit en excuse et laissa Edward seul, en tête à tête avec cet homme angoissant.

"Bon, tout d'abord, quel est ton nom? D'où viens-tu?"

"La règle veut que l'on se présente avant de demander à savoir l'identité d'autrui !"

L'homme éclata d'un rire froid et angoissant. Edward se demanda un instant s'il n'aura pas mieux fait de répondre à sa question.

"Tu me plais, toi. Réponds à ma question et je répondrais à la tienne."

"Je m'appelle Edward Elric, je suis alchimiste d'état. Je viens du pays Amestris, d'un monde sûrement parallèle au vôtre. Je suis ici parce que j'ai traversé la porte séparant les mondes parallèles, et, j'ai dû me tromper quelque part, car, au lieu de finir chez moi, je me retrouve ici."

"... Intéressant... Tu es donc bien un humain... Tu viens probablement d'un Asshiah différent de celui que nous avons l'habitude de gérer... Peut-être même es-tu d'une époque différente... Il y a tellement de mondes matériels différents... Et toutes les âmes des pécheurs attérissent ici au final..."

"-gloups- et, ma question?... Vous êtes?"

"Si tu tiens à le savoir... Je suis Monseigneur Lucifer, l'ange noir, le Souverain des Enfers. Ici, tu es dans mes geôles, si loin de ce pays que tu cherchais à revoir..."

"Lu... Lulu... Lucifer!!??! Oo"

"Lui-même... Tu m'as l'air incrédule, mais tu auras tout le temps de te rendre compte de la véracité de mes propos par toi-même... Car tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici..."

Sur ces mots, l'homme s'en alla, laissant Edward à ses sombres pensées. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible... Et même si cet homme disait vrai, il ne pourrait jamais sortir de ce trou à rats...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chaleur devenait intenable, et Alphonse parlait toujours. Winry commençait à envisager de quitter son bleu de tarvail et Pinako s'essuyait régulièrement le front trempé de sueur.

"... Bla bla bla, auriez-vous donc l'amabilité de bien vouloir me dire si vous auriez vu mon frère?"

Fin du discours. Enfin. Mikaël avait une main posée sur le front signe de son mal de tête naissant, et la température ambiante recommença à descendre pour arriver à un niveau correct.

"... Pas vu ton frangin, j't'ai d'jà dit... Donc, si vos paroles sont exactes, on est dans un monde matériel parallèle à celui qu'on gère pendant ce siècle..."

"Hein?... Mais, z'êtes qui, au final?"

Mikaël leva son regard sur la blonde. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux son tatouage de dragon, et il sentait bien qu'il était au centre de l'attention des trois personnes. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais visiblement, il avait tracé le même cercle que ces deux frères, et l'avait actionné en même temps. Raphaël allait être fier de lui, tiens... Il l'entendait déjà se moquer de lui...

Enfin, il avait dû passer dans une faille... Les anges s'occupaient d'un monde matériel en particulier, ce monde changeant à chaque siècle, sauf évènement exceptionnel... Et vu les évènements historiques qu'attendait le monde dans lequel Edward avait été coincé, c'était bien entendu celui qu'ils surveillaient ce siècle-ci... Donc, les autres anges n'allaient pas comprendre tout de suite où il avait attéri... A moins que le frère d'Alphonse ait, comme lui, suivi son chemin.

_Si moi j'ai pris sa place pour attérir ici avec son frère, et que mon cercle était bien tracé, il a probablement attéri en Enfers... J'annonce tout de suite à cette petite famille qu'ils le retrouveront jamais vivant, ou pas?_

Plongé dans ses pensées plus que de coutume, Mikaël fixait le jeune châtain, le regard accablé.

"Monsieur? Un problème?"

"Aucun. Tu m'as demandé mon nom, non?"

"Oui... J'devrais vous demander votre âge, mais je pense que vous avez le même que le mien."

Mikaël se retint de se mettre en colère.

"Oui, mentit-il, et je m'appelle Mikaël..."

"Alphonse."

"Winry."

"Pinako."

Nouveau silence. L'ange du feu n'osait pas leur dire qui il était réellement. Mais, une chose était pour lui certaine : il devait retourner chez lui au plus vite, ou au moins envoyer un signe aux Cieux pour qu'ils se tournent vers ce monde en particulier pour que lui-même puisse accéder au monde céleste. Parce que depuis ce monde matériel, il ne pouvait rien faire. Heureusement d'ailleurs que ses hôtes n'avaient pas chercher la signification d' "Asshiah". Ils lui auraient posé bien des questions embarrassantes, sinon...

"Il faudrait qu'on refasse la même chose." Ce fut Alphonse qui brisa le silence. "Le même cercle, les mêmes données."

"Non, répondit Mikaël, ce serait trop hasardeux." Jamais il n'avait autant réfléchi de toute sa vie. D'habitude il fonçait dans l'tas sans chercher à comprendre. "Non, il faudrait déjà que je me souvienne de tous les détails d'un cercle de téléportation que j'aurais mis de smois à mettre au point ; et il faudrait que ton frangin ait la même idée et que, comble de hasard, il l'actionne en même temps."

Alphonse arqua un sourcil ; 'cercle de téléportation'?... Soit, ce devait être un genre de cercle de transmutation.

"Tu fais de l'alchimie toi aussi, dans ton monde?"

"De l'alchi-quoi?"

"Ah, visiblement non... Il s'agit d'une technique scientifique qui permet de changer un élément dans un autre, suivant le principe d'échange équivalent. Grâce à cela, on peut par exemple changer du plomb en or. Et tous les alchimistes qui ont vu la Porte son capable d'en faire sans cercle de transmutation."

Exploit : Mikaël avait non seulement tout imprimé mais en plus il avait tout compris. Il comprit aussi que ce devait être un truc qui demandait beaucoup de travail. C'était donc pas pour lui.

"Mais, maintenant que j'y pense... On pourrait demander de l'aide au colonel ! Si on avait accès à la bibliothèque nationale, on pourrait peut-être trouver une solution !" s'exclama soudainement Alphonse.

"Gné?" fit l'ange de feu.

"Bonne idée, Al, ajouta Winry, j'vais lui téléphoner tout de suite pour le prévenir de votre arrivée !!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merde !"

Edward faisait les cent pas dans l'espace réduit de la cellule qu'on lui avait si gentiment concédée. Que de générosité. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Lucifer. Ca remettait toutes ses idées en cause, jamais il n'aurait cru un seul instant se retrouver en face de ce qui lui prouverait l'existence d'un être divin. Car si l'ange déchu Lucifer existait, alors Dieu devait bien exister quelque part.

"Mille pétards... Et j'sors comment de c'trou, maintenant, hein !"

Il se laissa asseoir sur le sol, les mains tenant les barreaux... Et si...? Nan, ce serait bien trop facile... Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait d'essayer?...

Edward joignit ses mains dans un geste fébrile. Si ça marchait, il prierait Dieu tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Ensuite, il posa ses mains sur les barreaux, qui virent leur structure dure devenir glace fragile. Le fullmetal n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ca marchait ! Un grand coup de pied gauche et hop ! il était sorti. Maitenant, restait à savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Si Lucifer était son ennemi, il trouverait son meilleur allié chez les anges.

_J'aurais jamais cru penser quelque chose comme ça un jour... Va falloir que je me rende au paradis... Dire que Dieu n'a jamais voulu de moi..._

Edward sonda le couloir du regard. A part quelques prisonniers qui déliraient dans leur sommeil, il n'y avait personne. Il transmuta malgré tout son bras droit en lame acérée par réflexe de prudence. Arrivé dans un corridor encore plus grand, il vit deux démons qui montaient la garde. Et se mit à courir dans la direction opposée. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de se sortir de cette galère...

Merde, un cul-de-sac. Sur le mur, il voyait un dessin étrange : une sphère, avec au-dessus sept plaques les unes sur les autres, et la même chose en dessous.

"C'est quoi, ça?"

"Ce que vous voyez, c'est la représentation du monde matériel et des deux mondes spirituels qui l'entourent. Les Cieux, la Terre, les Enfers."

Edward se retourna. Face à lui, le clown qui avait accompagné Lucifer jusqu'à sa cellule.

"Qu'est-ce tu m'veux, face de clown?"

"Retournez dans votre cellule. Monseigneur serait très mécontent de perdre une distraction telle que vous."

"Une distraction? Non mais pour qui il s'prend c'démon !"

"Pour ce qu'il est. Le Souverain du bas-monde."

"Moi j'ai jamais cru en ça, enfers, paradis, dieu... Ce sont des concepts inutiles et surtout inexistants !" Edward recula, jusqu'à se retrouver coller au mur. Sa main gauche se posa malencontreusement sur le dessin, plus précisément sur ce qui représentait le deuxième niveau du monde céleste, Rakiah, la grande cité des anges.

Et à cet instant, Edward se sentit lourd, et sombra dans l'inconscience sans entendre davantage les paroles du Chapelier fou.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre, bien sûr...

Bon, alors, review? Votre avis?... J'ai toujours ma réserve personnelle de chocolat pour ceux qui veulent...


	2. Arrivée à Central city

...Mwhahahaha... Mon deuxième chapitre... Bah, j'suis pas spécialement douée pour baratiner avant un chapitre, ni après d'ailleurs, alors... Ben, bonne lecture à ceux qui s'y intéresseront, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite, j'l'ai pas fini encore

* * *

_**Arrivée à Central city**_

Toute la maison des Rockbell était en effervescence. Il s'agissait de préparer les valises en un temps record, le train partait pour Central dans une heure, et après, pas de train avant trois jours. Sachant que c'était la durée du trajet, il fallait se dépêcher. Mikaël avait rapidement fait ses bagages : il avait remit sa veste en cuir, la laissant ouverte sur son torse, et enfiler ses chaussures noires. Il avait fixé son sabre dans son dos en moins de cinq minutes, et maintenant il attendait Alphonse sur le pas de la porte en se demandant s'il serait capable de rester assi trois jours dans un train.

Enfin, Alphonse arriva, sa valise à la main. Habillé de manière moins voyante que Mikaël, il lui sourit et tous deux partirent en direction de la gare. Une fois arrivés à la gare ils montèrent dans le train, ce dernier démarra, et c'était parti pour trois jours de voyage.

"J'tiendrais jamais assi trois jours de suite..."

"Mais si... Même mon frère y arrive, donc rien n'est impossible."

"Ouais..."

"Ca va, elle t'encombre pas trop ton épée?"

"Nan, j'ai l'habitude."

Alphonse regarda autour d'eux. Il n'y avait personne à part eux dans le train, mais en trois jours il aurait le temps de se remplir... Et très vite, ils auraient du monde qui leur tiendrait compagnie et qui les dévisageraient. Ca ne dérangeait pas le jeune homme, il avait vécu quatre ans dans une armure, les regards étonnés il connaissait. En ce qui concernait Mikaël, il avait de sérieux doutes. Ce garçon avait l'air à peu près autant à fleur de peau que son frère... Il espérait juste qu'il hurlait moins fort lorsqu'on le mettait en colère...

**Extraits du journal de bord d'Alphonse, qu'il tenait depuis qu'il avait été jusqu'à Munich, dans lequel il consignait toutes les expériences de son frère, même les plus fantasques : **

_Premier jour: Peu de gens dans le train, pas de problème notoire outre le fait que Mikaël semble être aussi glouton qu'Edward._

_Deuxième jour: Les gens ont commencé à se faire plus nombreux et tous ont au moins un regard surpris sur Mikaël, dans le meilleur des cas. Après manger, il a été tellement agacé par un homme qui ne cessait de le fixer qu'il est allé lui crier dessus qu'il n'était pas un phénomène de foire et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'on le fixe ainsi._

_Troisième jour: Dans une heure nous serons arrivés à Central. Vivement qu'on y soit, j'ai l'impression que Mikaël va exploser d'un instant à l'autre. Le train est plein, et tous dévisagent mon camarade. Il fait chaud je trouve, et j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud à chaque fois qu'il semblait énervé. Il faudra que je vérifie si c'est une coïncidence ou si c'est vraiment lui qui fait ça. Toujours est-il qu'il n'a pas su se tenir trois jours en place, il part régulièrement se dégourdir les jambes, et je le soupçonne fortement d'aller se les dégourdir dans le seul endroit du train où on trouve personne. Sur le toit. _

_**L'écriture s'interrompt pendant trente secondes.**_

_... J'viens de voir une plume entrer par la fenêtre. Elle est totalement blanche. Pas grise, ni crème, blanche. Je ne sais pas quel oiseau pouvait posséder une plume aussi belle. J'vais la laisser dans mon journal, à cette page. Pour ne pas la perdre._

**Fin des extraits du journal**

Alphonse n'avait qu'à moitié raison. Mikaël était bel et bien sur le toit. Ou plutôt au-dessus du toit. Il ne se dégourdissait pas les jambes, mais les ailes. Il ne les avait pas déployées depuis son arrivée et il avait ressenti le besoin de les étendre, loin du regard de tous, bien entendu. C'est pourquoi il volait au-dessus du train, au même rythme, se posant de temps à autre pour marcher un peu et reprendre son souffle. Ce petit jeu lui plaisait bien, surtout qu'une fois en ville, il devrait redoubler de ruse pour pouvoir les déployer à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Une heure après, il vit une ville au loin. Ils étaient arrivés?... Peut-être... Mikaël entreprit donc de retourner à l'intérieur et de rejoindre son compagnon de route.

"Je crois qu'on arrive." fit-il en s'installant.

"...Certainement... Au fait, regarde ça, elle est passée à travers la fenêtre tout à l'heure. T'as pas idée d'à quel oiseau elle aurait pu appartenir?"

Alphonse tendit la plume à l'ange du feu qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant autant d'étourderie. Cette plume, c'était l'une des siennes... Il aurait dû faire plus attention...

"Je sais pas... Franchement, j'en ai aucune idée..."

"Tant pis."

Alphonse avait l'air légèrement déçu, mais ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Le côté mystérieux de la provenance de cette plume lui plaisait.

_"... Nous arrivons en gare de Central City. Notre arrêt durera dix minutes avant le départ du train. Merci aux voyageurs achevant leur voyage ici de vérifier de n'avoir rien oublier dans le train."_

Mikaël et Alphonse échangèrent un regard. Ils étaient arrivés. Enfin. Ils prirent leurs affaires, valise et sabre, et se préparèrent à sortir du train. Une fois à l'extérieur, Mikaël n'eut d'yeux que pour ce qui l'entourait. C'était... Ca ressemblait au Shamaïme, premier niveau des Cieux. Là où finissait tous les enfants interdits nés d'union angélique (car l'amour est interdit chez les anges), là où étaient envoyées toutes les expériences ratées, ou les anges imparfaits, à qui il manquait des ailes, ou qui avaient des malformations. C'était en quelque sorte la décharge du monde céleste. Mais là, Dans le monde dans lequel vivait Alphonse, ça semblait être le summum de la société humaine. Ils étaient encore bien loin du niveau de vie dans lequel l'ange avait toujours baigné...

"C'est beau, hein?"

Mikaël mit un temps avant de répondre à Alphonse. Il mentit encore une fois.

"J'en crois pas mes yeux... C'est superbe..."

"Bon... Le QG militaire de Central c'est... Par là..."

"Le QG militaire? Tu m'emmènes chez des soldats?"

"Ouais, mon frère et moi on a des amis dans l'armée..."

Il avait de la chance, finalement. En tant qu'ange de la guerre, l'armée il connaissait. Restait à connaître le fonctionnement de celle-ci, mais elle ne pouvait pas être bien différente de la sienne. Chaque armée obéit à un chef, selon un système hiérarchique. Suivant son niveau, on obéissait à plus ou moins de personnes, et on avait plus ou moins de personnes sous ses ordres. La grosse différence serait qu'ici, il ne serait pas en tête de l'affiche, et qu'il ne serait certainement pas dans l'armée tout court.

Ils avancèrent dans la ville, jusqu'à arriver en vue du quartier général de l'armée. Seulement, ils arrivèrent face à un problème. Une barrière de fortune était dressée devant le bâtiment, empêchant toute intrusion extérieure. Et, en haut des immeubles qui se trouvaient à proximité, on voyait des hommes, habillés de cuir, qui tenait en joue les militaires qui eux-même se tenaient derrière leur barricade. La situation semblait plutôt tendue. Ces hommes étaient probablement des rebelles venus attaquer le QG. Alphonse savait que depuis quelques temps ils sévissaient aux quatre coins du pays. Winry s'était longuement étalée sur le sujet. Elle leur avait aussi appris que Wrath avait fait sa réapparition, lui apprenant le retour des homonculus. Ressucités par l'opération du saint esprit, certainement.

"Bon..." Fit Alphonse. "On va se séparer. Reste ici, ils me connaissent, j'vais chercher un ami. Bouge pas de là, d'accord?"

"Okay..."

Alphonse s'enfonça dans les petites ruelles, jusqu'à arriver derrière le QG central et put entrer sans trop de difficultés dans le bâtiment. Il demanda à voir le colonel Mustang, et aussitôt, on le mena jusqu'audit colonel. Il lui expliqua la situation, et, dix minutes après avoir laissé Mikaël, ils étaient de l'autre côté de la barricade à observer une émeute qui fonçait vers eux.

Pendant ce temps, Mikaël n'avait pas bougé, seulement, certains hommes rebelles, le voyant habillé de cuir, comme eux, le prirent pour l'un des leurs. C'est comme ça qu'il fut forcé à tenir son Sabre de Feu et qu'on l'embarqua pour foncer dans la barricade de militaires.

Mais Mikaël, en bon génie militaire, avait très vite saisi son intérêt dans la situation. Les soldats étaient du côté d'Alphonse, donc du sien, donc ces types en cuir étaient ses ennemis. Il commença ainsi, et en toute logique, à saboter l'assaut de l'intérieur en tranchant ses "compagnons" de la lame acérée de son sabre. La situation s'était envenimée en un rien de temps, et une émeute s'était formée devant le bâtiment, à quelques mètres seulement des militaires.

"Bon, fit Mustang, on va faire le ménage. Alphonse, recule s'il te plait."

"Attendez, j'vois pas mon ami là où j'l'ai laissé tout à l'heure..."

Mustang enfila son gant, et avança la main vers le groupe. Alphonse vit Mikaël, au centre de l'agitation, en train de s'adonner à coeur joie à son loisir favori (tuer tout ce qui bouge), à l'instant même où le colonel claquait des doigts.

"Nooooooon !!!"

Une explosion retentit, des flammes jaillirent et brulèrent le groupe dans sa totalité. Des débris volèrent, retombant lourdement sur le sol. On entenait plus rien, il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement au coeur de la fumée créée par le colonel.

"Quoi, Alphonse?"

"Il y était ! Il était dans l'agitation ! Il était habillé en cuir, ils l'auront pris pour l'un des leurs!"

Mustang déglutit avec difficulté. Il venait de faire une sacrée bourde là... C'était sans doute la clé pour retrouver Edward, son Edward, et il l'avait probablement réduit en cendres. Ce qu'il pouvait être gaffeur parfois... Et à ce stade, ce n'était plus de la gaffe... Il s'en voudrait à vie d'avoir gâché sa seule chance de retrouver un jour ce jeune garçon qu'il affectionnait tant.

"On va chercher des survivants, mais ne te fais pas d'illusion Alphonse... Il est probablement mort..."

Alphonse hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris et suivit Mustang et les autres jusque sur le lieu de l'émeute désormais étouffée par le feu. Quelques flammes flambaient par-ci par-là, et tous les corps étaient carbonisés. Des gravas en recouvraient d'autres, de telles manière que le jeune homme ne parvint pas à reconnaître quelque chose ressemblant à Mikaël. Les larmes commencèrent à perler à ses yeux...

Mustang posa une main sur son épaule.

"Toutes mes condoléances, Al, je suis sincèrement désolé..."

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un morceau du sol fut soulevé et qu'un jeune rouquin d'environ dix-sept ans se dégagea de sous les décombres. Il avait la joue légèrement écorchée, et se tenait debout grâce à son sabre couvert du sang de ses victimes. Des flammes léchaient la peau de ses bras, de son torse, sans la brûler toutefois. Ce gamin était, outre sa blessure au visage, sorti indemme de cet incident. Le plus incroyable était ces flammes qui restaient sur lui sans le brûler, et les autres qui s'écartaient sur son passage lorsqu'il avança jusque vers Alphonse, comme en signe de respect pour cet être du feu. Encore autre chose : une trace de feu s'était établie sur son tatouage, partant de sa joue jusque sur son torse ; c'était l'autre joue qui était blessée.

"Mikaël ! Tu n'as rien !"

"... Ca va... J'ai rien non..."

Mustang regardait le jeune garçon avait une stupeur non dissimulée. Comment ce gamin avait-il survécu, et surtout, comment était-ce possible que ces flammes ne lui ai rien fait ! Il n'avait aucune trace de brûlure et se venait de se débarrasser des flammes qui léchaient sa peau du simple geste rageur de la main. Ce n'était pas de l'alchimie à ce stade-là, mais de la magie !

"C'est... Incroyable... Comment tu fais ça, Mikaël?"

"Comment j'fais quoi?" répondit ce dernier avec agacement.

"Ton truc là... T'as subi une explosion gigantesque, t'étais couvert de feu, et t'as pas une trace de brûlure..."

"Ah, ça..."

Mikaël eut l'air gêné. Comment expliquer ça? Surtout qu'il s'était appliqué à le cacher. Le colonel vint à se rescousse ; pour mieux l'enfoncer après, bien entendu.

"Rentrons à l'intérieur, nous parlerons de cela plus au calme."

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiessèrent et suivirent l'homme le plus âgé jusque dans le bâtiment. Enfin, le plus âgé... Sur le plan physique, dirons-nous... N'oublions pas que Mikaël est l'un des premiers anges à avoir vu le jour, ce n'est pas un âge négligeable... Ils traversèrent les couloirs du QG, jusqu'à arriver dans le bureau du colonel Mustang. On y voyait toute son équipe : Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, Breda, Falman, et même le chien, Black Hayate.

"Alphonse, quel plaisir de te revoir !"

"Moi aussi, lieutenant Hawkeye..."

"Plus tard, les retrouvailles, coupa Mustang, nous avons plus important à faire."

Les subordonnés du colonel se remirent au travail tandis que ce dernier invitait les deux jeunes garçons à s'asseoir. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau et les sonda de son oeil noir (l'autre étant, je le rappelle, complètement mort et dissimulé par un cache-oeil) ; son visage s'était fermé en une expession impassible, son regard était froid. Mikaël pâlit. Ce regard, même s'il était moins fort, lui rappelait terriblement celui de son frère jumeau.

"Bien. Je veux bien vous aider, mais j'aimerais savoir qui tu es mon garçon. Résister à une attaque de flammes comme tu l'as fait, ça s'était encore jamais vu."

"Oui, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques aussi Mikaël."

Un petit rire éclata dans la salle. Tous trois reportèrent l'attention sur l'origine de ce rire. Falman avait plaqué la main sur sa bouche, visiblement gêné.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Falman?"

"... Rien, c'est juste que ça me rappelle les Saintes écritures."

Mikaël pâlit davantage, si possible.

"Les Saintes écritures? Et en quoi, lieutenant?"

"Elles font état d'un ange, un "éphèbe à la chevelure d'un blond étincelant" ; l'ange de la guerre, Mikaël, l'archange protecteur du feu. Ca me fait donc rire, ce que vous dites, parce que ce garçon a résisté à vos flammes et qu'il porte le même nom que cet ange suprême."

"C'est une question de croyance, Falman. Ici, nous cherchons des faits."

"C'était juste une remarque, mon colonel."

"Oui, donc. Revenons-en à nos moutons, tous les deux. Mikaël, qui es-tu ?"

Mikaël détourna le regard. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'on le croit, mais là, dans l'instant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée pour expliquer son immunité face aux flammes. Bon, on le prendrait peut-être pour un fou, mais il n'avait pas d'autre carte à jouer. Et puis, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se compliquer autant la vie.

"Ben... Z'allez rire, mais ce que vient de dire Falman n'est pas entièrement vrai. L'archange Mikaël, le maître des puissances, n'est pas blond, mais porte des cheveux rouges, qui sont coupés plus ou moins courts, avec une sorte de tresse très fine qui en découle." Mikaël passa sa main sur sa nuque pour ramener ladite tresse aux regards des deux autres. "Et un tatouage en forme de dragon part de sa joue pour s'égarer jusque sur son torse. Je suis l'ange Mikaël. Et, contrairement à ce que je t'ai dit Alphonse, je n'ai pas ton âge, mais 'jai plusieurs millénaires derrière moi. Même si mon apparence dit le contraire."

Silence. Puis...

"Je suis prêt à croire beaucoup de chose mais là ça fait beaucoup." Trancha Mustang.

"Je peux le prouver, si vous m'croyez pas ! Vous voyez ma boucle d'oreille? Elle est signe de mon rang chez les anges !"

"C'est pas une preuve, mon p'tit gars."

La température monta direct. L'un des deux mots tabous avait été lâché.

"Je ne... Suis pas... **PETIT !!!**"

Des flammes jaillirent autour de l'ange, alors que ses ailes se déployaient dans son dos. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, le feu dansait autour de lui, comme attiré par sa force astrale. L'épée, rangée dans son dos, se mit à vibrer. Mustang eut une expression incrédule, avant de retrouver son calme et son impassibilité habituels. Ce gosse était le même que Fullmetal, en plus puissant. Et donc, en plus dangereux.

"Okay, okay, calme-toi, mais tu pourrais pas faire baisser la température?... Fais chaud d'un coup d'un seul..."

Mikaël obtempéra, la chaleur s'estompa mais il resta debout, ailes blanches déployées derrière lui, à fixer Mustang d'un regard noir comme le charbon. Fallait pas se moquer de lui ; il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était l'un des anges les plus puissants ! Et l'autre, là, n'était qu'un simple humain insignifiant et il pouvait l'écraser d'un pichnette.

"Bon, tu es donc l'ange Mikaël, et bien que ce soit difficile à croire, tes ailes le prouvent. Soit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un ange serait venu se perdre parmi nous, simples humains?"

"Je sais pas. J'ai voulu me rendre en Enfers pour faire la peau à quelqu'un, et j'me suis réveillé chez Alphonse. J'pense d'ailleurs que son frère doit être en Enfers à l'heure qu'il est. S'il a fait comme moi et qu'il a emprunté mon chemin au lieu du sien."

Alphonse devint plus blanc qu'un linge. Déjà, assimiler les concepts de Paradis et d'Enfers était difficile, mais en plus, son frère se retrouvait dans un milieu des plus hostiles...

"J'ai pas voulu te le dire pour pas t'inquiéter, Al, mais, à mon avis, tu ne reverras pas ton frère. Il a peu de chances de s'en tirer s'il a attéri là où je voulais attérir."

Un silence lourd tomba. Edward était probablement mort à l'heure qu'il était. C'était un coup dur pour eux. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment cru dans l'idée de le revoir, mais ils avaient foi en lui, et pensaient qu'il était toujours en vie.

"Bon, déclara Mustang, on va quand même essayer de te ramener chez toi, Mikanou... Ca te gêne pas si je t'appelle Mikanou?"

Mikaël releva de grands yeux sur lui, des yeux à la fois vexés et nostalgiques. Mikanou... C'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait, et l'avait toujours appelé.

"Raphaël..."

"Hm?"

"C'est comme ça que m'a toujours appelé Raphaël... Et j'ai jamais autorisé qui que ce soit d'autre à le faire. J'ai été clair?" Son ton se faisait un peu plus sûr de lui, plus sec et énervé aussi. "**Personne **!"

"Okay, okay, calme-toi..."

"Alphonse. J'ai peut-être un espoir pour toi, même si..."

"Oui, quoi? Quoi?"

"Mon ami Raphaël, c'est le Grand Guérisseur, le plus puissant de tous les médecins. Il est capable, entre autres, de ramener les morts à la vie. Alors, peut-être que..."

"On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie."

Le ton d'Alphonse était tranchant et sans appel. Son regard était devenu triste, presque vide.

"On a voulu ramener maman, avec Edward, on a réussi qu'à nous créer des problèmes. Et depuis, on est séparés, on est loin de nos amis, on perd nos corps... On ne ramène pas les morts à la vie."

"Non. Les humains ne peuvent ramener les morts à la vie, nuance. Mais Raphaël est un ange. Crois en lui. Tu ne le regretteras pas."

Un regard plein d'espoir se posa sur Mikaël. Ce dernier sourit au jeune garçon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait comme obligé de protéger Alphonse en l'absence de son frère. Peut-être que, comme ça, il pourrait retourner auprès des siens.

"Allez, Al. Tu m'as dit qu'en venant ici on pourrait trouver une solution à mon petit problème. Si tu me la montrais, ta solution?"

"Elle s'appelle bibliothèque."

"Non?... Va falloir que j'ouvre des livres et que je lise ce qu'il y a dedans?"

"Ben oui. T'aimes pas lire, Mikaël?"

"J'ai horreur de çaaa ! J'suis un ange d'action, moi, j'suis fait pour trancher la chair des démons sur un champ d'bataille, pour diriger une armée au combat, pas pour étudier des livres ennuyeux pendant des heures."

"Va falloir t'y mettre, Mikanou."

**"Et arrête de m'appeler Mikanou !!"**

Ce n'est que quand quelque chose vous a été pris qu'on se rend compte de à quel point cette chose vous était précieuse. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il en était séparé que Mikaël se rendait compte du point auquel Raphaël lui manquait. Il savait qu'ils avaient toujours été présents l'un pour l'autre. Mais rien que ce surnom lui rappelait des souvenirs, et faisait que l'Ange de l'air lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus. Il en était de même pour Roy Mustang. Trois ans sans voir Edward, sauf un petit instant un an auparavant, et l'adolescent lui manquait. Surtout avec la présence de Mikaël, dont le sale caractère lui rappelait en permanence le jeune blond.

Cette cohabitation allait se montrer d'autant plus difficile que deux manipulateurs de feu ensemble ne faisait absolument pas bon ménage... Et que faute de frais, ce serait au colonel Mustang de les héberger... Le pauvre...

* * *

A suivre... 

Prochain chapitre, l'arrivée d'Edward chez les anges !!!

Reviews???


	3. Arrivée en Rakiah

Hm, ce chapitre est moins long que les précédents, mais l'inspiration se fait rare... Bientôt la rentrée alors les chapitres s'espaceront, et comme je fais en ce moment du transfert de données du pc d ela famille à mon pc portable... Ben il risque d epas y avoir de nouveau chapitre avant un certain temps... Sorry

* * *

_**Arrivée en Rakiah **_

Mal à la tête. Ce fut la première chose à laquelle pensa Edward en se réveillant. Il gardait ses yeux clos, et feignait de dormir profondément. Soudain, comme si on avait lu dans ses pensées, une main se posa sur son front et une douce chaleur s'en dégagea ; en même temps, son mal de tête disparaissait.

"Inutile de faire semblant de dormir. Ca marchait peut-être avec ta mère, mais pas avec moi."

Edward se décida à ouvrir les yeux en entendant cette voix chaude qui avait quelque chose d'amical. Plus que celles de ce clown ou du Souverain des Enfers, qu'il avait rencontrés un peu plus tôt. Ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement, découvrant l'espace blanchâtre qui l'entourait. Il était installé dans un lit aux draps blancs, et cet endroit lui rappelait les hôpitaux dans lesquels il avait si souvent séjourné. Son visage se tourna en direction de la voix qu'il avait entendue.

Un homme, blond aux yeux bleus, se tenait assis à côté de lui, lisant tranquillement un livre. L'alchimiste fit un effort pour lire le titre et rougit immédiatement. De la littérature érotique ; il n'avait jamais vu ce livre, mais le titre en disait long sur ce qu'on trouvait à l'intérieur.

"... Vous... Vous êtes aussi un... Un démon?"

Le fullmetal restait incrédule face à la situation. Il avait toujours du mal à avaler le fait qu'il soit dans un monde où on côtoyait anges et démons.

"Non. Tu as dû toucher à quelque chose quand tu étais dans le bas-monde, et tu as attéri au deuxième niveau des Cieux. Je suis un ange."

Edward lâcha un soupir soulagé. Il ne risquait plus rien, du moins pour le moment.

"Et toi? Qui es-tu?... Il est rare qu'un humain et son enveloppe charnelle viennent s'aventurer par ici. Ton nom, ton âge, ton pays d'origine s'il te plait."

On aurait dit que cet ange, aux longs cheveux ondulés, avait fait ça toute sa vie.

"Que je sache où j'te renvoie. A moins que tu ne comptes passer le restant de tes jours dans les mondes spirituels? Passant des Cieux aux Enfers?"

"Non !... Non, je m'appelle Edward Elric..."

L'ange blond commença à taper sur un clavier étrange. C'était quoi ce machin? Car n'oublions pas que si la société des anges est hyper-évoluée, celle des hommes à cette époque l'était beaucoup moins. Les ordinateurs, ils connaissaient pas.

"... J'ai dix-neuf ans et je viens de Munich, en Allemagne. J'essayais de rejoindre Resembool, en Amestris."

Silence. Puis, après quelques bidouillages dans le clavier, l'ange releva un regard intrigué sur lui.

"... Y'a un problème. J'ai bien Munich, Allemagne, j'peux t'y renvoyer quand tu veux. Par contre, Amestris et Resembool, on parle pas du même monde. Il n'est plus surveillé par les anges depuis quelques siècles maintenant. La dernière fois qu'on était en surveillance dessus, c'était le siècle où un fou avait créé la pierre philosophale. C'était il y a quatre cent ans, il me semble."

"Hein?"

"Bon, j'espère que t'aime les longs discours, parce que je vais tout t'expliquer tout de suite, on perdra moins de temps."

Silence. Edward hocha la tête pour lui dire de continuer, entrant en mode élève alchimiste studieux, prêt à engrenger toutes les informations qui affluaient.

"Ici, tu es dans le monde céleste, composé de sept strates. La plus basse est la plus pauvre, la plus élevée, la plus riche. Plus tu montes de niveaux, plus les anges que tu rencontres sont importants. Ca marche de la même façon en Enfers, mais dans le sens contraire. Ici, tu es en Rakiah, deuxième niveau. C'est la grande cité céleste, là où vit l'essentiel des anges. Moi, je ne fais que travailler ici. Je possède une villa au sixième niveau, en tant qu'ange suprême. Je suis l'ange Guérisseur, Raphaël, le Grand Vertu. Le septième niveau est interdit à tous les anges, c'est là que se situe la tour de la création, et bien sûr, c'est là que sommeille le Tout-Puissant. Tu me suis?"

Edward secoua énergiquement la tête, l'intérêt piqué au vif, et n'attendait qu'une chose : que Raphaël continue. Ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier ; pour une fois qu'il pouvait faire un long discours sans que son vis-à-vis ne s'énerve au bout de trois phrases...

"En dehors des deux mondes spirituels, il existe le monde matériel, que l'on appelle Asshiah. Ce monde matériel possède plusieurs mondes parallèles, et on ignore lequel est l'originel. Ainsi, chaque siècle, on s'occupe d'un monde différent. Il y a quatre cent ans, on s'occupait de ton monde, aujourd'hui, on s'occupe de celui où existe l'Allemagne. Maintenant, à toi de t'expliquer. Comment connais-tu l'existence de ces mondes parallèles, comment se fait-il que tu ais attéri dans un monde différent du tien, que faisais-tu en Enfers à la place de Mikaël?"

Le fullmetal regarda Raphaël avec une expression incrédule. C'était difficile à croire tout ça, mais maintenant que l'ange s'était plié à son caprice d'alchimiste mal élevé, il se devait de faire la même chose.

"En fait, tout commence il y a des années, à la mort de ma mère. Mon frère et moi, surtout moi en fait, avons tenté de la réssuciter. Par notre science, l'alchimie. Mais on a échoué, j'y ai perdu mon bras et ma jambe, et mon frère y a perdu l'ensemble de son corps ; j'ai juste eut le temps de fixer son âme à une armure. Nous n'avons de cesse par la suite de chercher la pierre philosophale pour retrouver nos corps. Nous avons lutter contre de drôles d'individus, les homonculus, et finalement, il advint que mon frère me rendit mon corps et la vie en sacrifiant la sienne, et que je tentai de faire la même chose. Seulement, ce fut les souvenirs des quatre années ensemble qui furent sacrifiés, et mon jeune frère revint à la vie, mais amnésique. Moi, je passai une immense porte, seul lien entre les mondes. Au final, j'ai retrouvé mon frère, et, pour faire court, nous avons fini tous les deux en Allemagne, à chercher à rentrer chez nous. Je pensais avoir trouver une technique pour rentrer, mais j'ai attéri en Enfers. Je suppose que votre ami a dû faire une expérience similaire à la mienne et que nos rôles ont du être inversés. Il a probablement attéri là où je voulais attérir."

"Quel est le nom de ton frère?"

"Alphonse. Alphonse Elric."

Raphaël pianota quelques instant sur son clavier, avant d'annoncer au jeune garçon :

"Tu as probablement raison et ton expérience a dû réussir. Il n'y a plus d'Alphonse Elric dans l'Asshiah qui est actuellement sous surveillance angélique."

Edward se sentit soulagé d'entendre une aussi bonne nouvelle. Il avait probablement réussi. Mais, soudainement, un doute vint s'installer dans son esprit.

"Votre ami, Mikaël, il a certainement fini avec lui. Il est gentil au moins?"

"C'est la crème des anges, il reste toujours fidèle à lui-même et à ceux qu'il aime. Cependant, il a un gros défaut."

Edward fixa le dos de Raphaël, qui s'appuyait maintenant contre le rebord de la fenêtre, nostalgique de toutes ces fois où l'ange de feu était venu frappé au carreau pour qu'il lui ouvre, afin qu'il se cache des gardes qu'il avait à ses trousses.

"Il est très susceptible."

S'étant attendu au pire, le fullmetal se sentit d'un coup soulagé et en éclata de rire.

"Dans ce cas, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire. Avec moi, Alphonse est habitué !..."

"T'es susceptible aussi?"

"Seulement quand on me parle de cet horrible liquide blanchâtre qui sort du pis des vaches ou du fait que je sois p... Que je soi pe... Que je sois..."

"Petit?"

**"Qui c'est qui est tellement petit qu'il pourrait facilement se tenir debout sur un nuage !"**

Raphaël, d'abord surpris, éclata de rire à son tour. Ce garçon avait raison, il avait le même caractère que Mikaël. Sauf qu'il semblait aimer son frère plus que tout. Et que Mikaël détestait le sien. Hm, il fit le nécessaire pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser les souvenirs...

Et la distraction nécessaire pointa le bout de son nez à ce moment précis. Uriel, suivi de près par Babiel, entra dans le cabinet de Raphaël sans plus de cérémonie. Grand comme un arbre, la peau mate et les yeux verts, Uriel, ange protecteur de la terre, semblait en proie à une exaspération certaine. Babiel, quant à elle, d'apparence jeune et évaporée, laissait ses longs cheveux roux voleter autour d'elle alors qu'elle tentait de retenir l'ange de la terre.

"Maître Uriel, ceci est une clinique, vous n'avez pas à débarquer comme ça, pour le bien de nos patients, vous devriez sortir."

"Quels patients? Les pin-up qui défilent les unes après les autres dans ce cabinet? Laissez-moi rire Babiel..."

Edward crut avoir mal entendu. Non, ce médecin n'était quand même pas le portrait de son colonel en plus blond ! Non !

"Et puis, il s'agit d'une urgence..."

"Quel genre d'urgence, Uriel?"

Raphaël s'était levé, mettant fin à la dispute. Un regard pour Babiel qui comprit qu'elle devait se retirer, avant que son attention ne se reporte sur l'ange protecteur de la terre. Il le dévisagea pendant un moment jusqu'à enfin prendre la parole.

"Uriel?"

"Qu'est-il arrivé à Mikaël?"

Raphaël coula un regard sur Edward sans détourner le visage. Comment lui expliquer...

"Pourquoi cette question?"

"Parce que l'équilibre naturel des éléments est troublé ! Comme si Mikaël était mort !!! S'il manque un ange élémental, l'équilibre fragile maintenu jusqu'ici n'existe plus !!"

"M-mort?... Non, ce... Non ce doit être à cause de son expérience..."

L'ange médecin se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil, passant une main sur son front. Et si le petit Mikanou était bel et bien mort? Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait le contraire?...

"Je ne pense pas que votre ami soit mort."

Edward s'était assi sur le bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide. Il regardait le sol avec insistance, comme s'il essayait d'y creuser un trou, évitant par la même occasion le regard des deux autres êtres célestes.

"Si on a échangé nos places, c'est qu'il a dû aller dans cet autre "monde matériel" dont vous parliez. Donc, s'il n'est pas à portée des anges, l'équilibre doit être troublé."

Silence. Uriel se demanda pendant un instant de quoi le gamin parlait, mais Raphaël semblait comprendre.

"Mikaël est vraisemblablement dans un autre Asshiah, Uriel. Où aurait du aller ce garçon."

"Comment se fait-il que...?"

"Tu connais Mikanou. Il ne tient pas en place et a voulu se rendre en Enfers par des procédés assez... Excentriques..."

"...Soit, admettons. Mais dans ce cas, il faut le récupérer au plus vite Raphaël. Le déséquilibre que son absence provoque dans l'Asshiah que nous surveillons actuellement risque d'être irréversible si on le ramène pas vite fait..."

L'ange blond pâlit d'un coup. Ce que venait de dire Uriel coulait de source, mais il n'avait pas pensé. Un ange élémental en moins provoquait un profond déséquilibre. Il fallait renvoyer le gosse qu'il venait de repêcher chez lui et récupérer Mikanou, sinon, il avait pas fini avec les ennuis...

"Bon... J'vois qu'une seule solution... On va aller fouiller là où Mikanou a trouvé son livre..."

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes (ou plutôt deux et demi) entraient dans une salle immense, qui se révélait être la pire crainte de Mikaël - il semblait même incroyable qu'il y ait mit les pieds : une bibliothèque. Edward y mit un pied, puis l'autre, puis encore un, observant avec fascination tout cet espace, ces livres à perte de vue. Le rêve...

Sans attendre les deux autres, il se mit à courir dans les rayons, prenant un livre au hasard, et se plongea dedans. Raphaël resta parfaitement bouche bée devant ce tableau. Il lui avait semblé qu'Edward était le portrait caractériel de Mikaël en humain, mais la grosse différence venait de le prendre : il ne viendrait jamais à l'idée de Mikaël de prendre un livre au hasard pour le lire. Ca non ; la seule possibilité pour que l'ange du feu ne vienne dans cet endroit serait qu'il y trouve le moyen d'éradiquer à tout jamais son frère de sa vie, qu'il puisse le tuer. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il avait fini en Amestris...

"Alala, Mikanou, pensa Raphaël, quelle bêtise ne nous auras-tu pas faite, décidément..."

* * *

Review? S'il vous plait... 


End file.
